One Moment (Mitsuko)
by Kasumi of Konoha
Summary: Quick short story for Ma friend Unknownsoul98, hope you like it; obviously i will therfore be using the OC i made of her, warning:strong language. Shika/OC. Hope you like it - Also just incase. Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto only my OC's.


_Hello again! Or just hi to begin with.. anyway this is for ma bud Unknownsoul98, so I will be using the OC that I made for her Mitsuko. Take it away guys; and so help me if you guys start fighting I will beat your asses so hard!_

Akeno: sure, whatever. Right Bitch-whore; go ahead, I cba.

Haruka: Honestly. Manors! Anyway *smiles brightly* She does not own Naruto characters, only her OC's. Hope y-

Akeno: -uo enjoy this one. Although it's probably just as stupid and-

Haruka: Now shut it! She is right there, and writing it for p-.. Mitsuko! So stop being to mean. Just because you don't like it; doesn't give you any right to be such a f-damn cow.

_And with that I'm done with you guys *grabs Akeno and Haruka by ears and drags out of room*_

_*door creaks closed* _

Yuto: damn it, she told them… I would not wanna be them right now…

_*thirteen minutes later, door opens violently and slams shut. Behind me* agggh! On with the damn story! *sits own with knees up angrily*_

* * *

**~And it begins~**

Normally, in the summer, today would be overly hot in the village. But lucky for you, the sky was blue and filled by white fluffy clouds, making the ideal temperature as the clouds blocked the sun.

The light breeze was hitting your face. A sigh of contentment left your lips as you lay on the soft ground. Eventually getting bored with doing nothing, you decided to take a walk through the woods to the west of the village – opposite to the training fields- that way it would be quiet... for once..

It was peaceful enough. The rustling of the trees in the breeze and overall lack of noisy people – who were all taking this tome to train- created a very relaxing atmosphere.

Inhaling deeply the scents of summer flowers, you found your thoughts drifting away as you wandered: I wonder how everyone is enjoying this day… especially…. Hmm… I guess Shika-danna will be sleeping somewhere, wont he… _(Indeed… it is Shikamaru after all dearie ^-^)_

Before you knew it, you were in a small clearing, the light green grass and wild flowers attracting many creatures – you watched a brightly coloured blue butterfly flutter past pausing to take in the area around you.

You sat down in the middle grass, your pale green hair blending well with your surroundings- and looked at the sky. It was beginning to grey slightly. Out of the corner of your eyes, you noticed something... a movement.

You crawled over to the spot that the movement came from, not wanting to scare off a squirrel or what have you, only to see what you had previously been thinking about _(or should I say who.. he he)_. The one and only Shikamaru! Snoozing in the shade of a tall oak tree.

For a minute you sit there watching him sleep. He just looked so peaceful and you didn't want to disturb him.

Just as you were about to leave him to his slumber, he stirred slightly, partially opening his chocolate orbs, his gaze met with your Bright Orange eyes.

"Mitsuko? what are you doing here?"

"Eh, just... walking...err and… flowers... clouds…uh…sleeping er…I didn't want to wake you..." You stuttered out quickly, making small sense as you tried to formulate an excuse... and failing…

You felt a blush appearing; and knew that the situation was officially awkward... so Stood up swiftly to leave But just as you turn away to rush off –like you do so well- Shikamaru gently grabs your wrist, stopping you.

"You don't need to leave, Mitsuko." Pausing you nod slowly... turning back around, he patted the grass beside him; so you plopped down beside to the lazy Nin, silently agreeing to stay for a while.

For a few moments, all was quiet. The awkward atmosphere was starting to get to you –you hate awkward situations after all- Shikamaru broke the silence by asking, "You were watching me sleep, weren't you?"

Your face heated up a little and replied, "N-no... I was... just- err…" He smiled at this, and looked back up at the sky. Gosh, he was so calm, most people would freak out. You reached out to touch his hair but he grabbed your wrist, yet again.

"What are you doing?" Your face got red again before you replied.

"I-I just... wanted to... um… touch your hair... weird, I know..." He let go of your wrist and nodded. You proceeded to run your hands through his locks of hair held by his ponytail. 'His hair is so soft!' you thought.

Shikamaru sits up-right and you swiftly retract your hand. He rubs his thumb on your cheek, sending chills down your spine. "You know…" he trailed off catching your gaze with his.

"..I really like you, Mitsuko," he said before gently pressing his lips to yours. Your face instantly turns a bright red and you sit there, shocked. He pulls away and looks you in the eye. "Sorry..." was all he said before he shoves his hands in his pocket.

"I like you, too, Shika-Chan!" He smiles and presses his lips to yours yet again. This time, you respond with the same amount of emotion.

When you pull away, you see a blush apparent on his cheeks. You smile brightly. Just then, the first drops of rain fall. You and Shikamaru look up at the sky.

"We should head back now, Mitsuko." He stands up and offers a hand. You eagerly take it, and he helps you off the ground. The two of you start on the journey back into the village.

When you approach the first houses of the villages' western edge, the rain is pouring on you – both of you are soaked through.

"My house is closer. We should go there," you say loudly over the rain. Shikamaru only nods in agreement. You grab his hand and the two of you run (yes run) to your small home. You hurriedly unlock the door and run inside –you hurriedly grab some towels, handing one to your guest and jump in front of the fire, patting the spot beside you with a smile. "That was fun" you softly stated, smiling.

"Only because it was with you." Shikamaru smiles a genuine smile and crouches down next to you before leaning to kiss you.

* * *

**~End of le storyness~**

_Hey, feedback would be good.. oh and I didn't ruin your moment Mitsuko! You should be proud! That took so much restraint.. literally I even got Yuto to grab my arm and stop me.. oh; thanks by the way wolfie-boy._

Yuto: stop with that! Plus you owe me, I got hit in the face by you and a kick in the ribs! *still holding ribs*

_Its fine, Haruka can fix whatever is wrong.. wimpy wolf-boy.. *sniggers slyly*_

_Oh yea.. I should probably go let those guys free… right, well see yall next time readers *smiles and waves whilst rushing out door*_


End file.
